Ni contigo ni sin ti
by Siriusila9
Summary: Lily Evans era una chica muy inteligente, solía responder a todas las preguntas que le hacían sus profesores, hacía todos los trabajos y tareas posibles para alcanzar la máxima nota posible y ayudaba a sus compañeros cuando se lo pedían. Era una chica inteligente y equilibrada, hasta que el capullo de James Potter se obsesionó con la idea de acosarla a todas horas.


******Diclaimer:** no soy J.K, por lo que nada de esto es mio, ni siquiera los sentimientos de Lily hacia James lo son. Yo solamente me dedico a fantasear y a escribir sobre algo que ya está escrito.

**Nota autora:** ¡He vuelto! No tengo mucho que decir, después de tanto tiempo he decidido intentar escribir la historia tan famosa y que tanto me gusta de James Potter y Lily Evans desde la prespectiva de ella. Después de la gran experiencia que fue _Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos_ he decidido probar con ésta. Agradezco a quien haya entrado para leer, espero que disfrute de la lectura.

Lily Evans era una chica muy inteligente, trabajadora y estudiosa. Tal vez por eso los profesores le tenían tanto aprecio y sus compañeros le pedían ayuda constantemente. Seguramente ese era el motivo por el que fue nombrada prefecta en su quinto curso, para orgullo de sus padres y de ella misma. Siempre tuvo claro sus objetivos y, apasionada como solo una verdadera Gryffindor puede ser, intentaba conseguir lo que se proponía. Siempre era de las primeras de la clase y no dudaba en levantar la mano si pensaba que sabía la respuesta, como solía pasar casi todo el tiempo. No era una chica creída, sabía perfectamente que respondía continuamente las respuestas porque se esforzaba, porque quería llegar lejos y porque le _gustaba_ y le hacía sentirse bien darse cuenta de que estaba aprovechando esa oportunidad que le fue otorgada al entrar en esa fabulosa escuela. Pero aparte de todo eso, era intuitiva. Puede que ese fuera uno de los motivos que llevó a enterarse del "pequeño problema peludo" de su amigo Remus rondando tercer curso, al igual que supo callarse y esperar a que él se lo contase. Como también supo callarse y no preguntar cuando su amiga Alice llegó pálida y con los ojos rojos unas noches atrás. Es por eso por lo que frunció el ceño cuando vio entrar a James Potter en la biblioteca con su sonrisa vanidosa y cuando se acercó a ella con sus andares de chulo no pudo evitar poner cara de disgusto

―¿Pensando en mi Evans?―le soltó mientras se sentaba ruidosamente en la silla enfrente suya ajeno a la cara de enfado de Madame Pince, que le miraba como si fuera a matarlo allí mismo. Se tocó el pelo intentando parecer despreocupado y en su vano intento de impresionarla, la chica solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco y le respondió aburrida:

―¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?.

―Porque te gusto― le comentó descaradamente con esa sonrisa que Lily estaba deseando borrarle con el pesado libro de Historia de la Magia que estaba, o había estado antes de que el impertinente llegase, estudiando. El chico se rio al notar su enfado y le soltó, con simpleza― cuanto antes lo aceptes, antes podrás meterme mano pelirroja, que sé que lo estas deseando desde que me has visto entrar por la biblioteca.

―Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pensar en meterte mano Potter, no se si te has dado cuenta pero no me caes bien― una ligera sensación de_ déjà vu_ le recorrió y se preguntó cuándo dejaría de comportarse como un completo gilipollas y la dejaría tranquila.

―Lily, creía que la etapa de chica orgullosa y que se miente así misma ya la habíamos pasado el año pasado. Es hora de que aceptes la realidad― sabía perfectamente que lo estaba haciendo aposta, que le encantaba cabrearla y lograr que le gritase o, como ocurría demasiadas veces, le lanzase lo primero que encontraba a su alcance a la cabeza. Lo sabía, pero aun así no podía evitar mirarle con odio y responderle mordaz:

―Mira Potter ¿por qué no te vas con tu _guay_ amigo Black y vais a algún lado a, no se, hacer el imbécil como siempre hacéis? Estoy intentando estudiar así que levanta tu culo de esa silla y vete― bajó la vista, dando por finalizada la conversación e intentó retomar la lectura olvidada. Pero el chico no se levantó, ni siquiera le dijo adiós, simplemente le miró como si acabase de entender algo que ella hubiese dicho entre líneas

―Te gusta mi culo ¿eh? Por eso quieres que me levante y me largue, para poder observarlo sin parecer una pervertida… pero tranquila mujer, estoy acostumbrado― le guiñó el ojo descaradamente mientras la prefecta, tras pensar seriamente si un pequeño desliz como romperle la silla en la cabeza estaría penado con la estancia en Azkaban, decidió levantarse antes de cometer un homicidio- bonitas piernas Lily, ¿haces algún tipo de ejercicio? Porque si no yo se de uno que podría beneficiarnos a los dos.

Cinco segundos después el merodeador estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Mientras se limpiaba las gafas mojadas con la camiseta (cosa bastante estúpida dado que ésta también está empapada) la chica sonrió con falsa dulzura:

―Deberías darme las gracias Potter, te he ahorrado la ducha.

―Hubiera preferido ducharnos juntos la verdad aunque todavía estamos a tiempo, ¿quedamos el viernes?― la estúpida sonrisa volvía a estar ahí, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Mira Potter esto me tiene harta ya, entiende de una jodida vez que no me gustas, no quiero salir contigo y mucho menos ducharme contigo― le gritó exasperada, harta de la situación.

―¿Y dormir conmigo?

―¿Pero tu eres subnormal? Te estoy diciendo que no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación contigo. Deja de acosarme de una puñetera vez.

Y aunque creyó que lo había dejado muy claro y que esta vez el mujeriego había entendido lo que intentaba decirle, sabía perfectamente que volvería a suceder. Que mañana, o incluso esta misma noche, volvería al ataque. Porque si no, no sería James Potter y ella, por mucho que intentase negarlo, forma parte de su día a día, le gustase o no.

**Nota autora**: y esto ha sido todo, si quereis opinar ya sea para tirarme tomates, intentar matarme o lo que quieras hacer después de esto, no dudes en enviarme un RR, en cuanto pueda tendré listo el siguiente capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer

**Siriusila9**


End file.
